


Damaging Lies

by jumble_of_fandoms



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Injuries, M/M, based on the netflix series, obvious spoilers if you haven't watched yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched this in 24 hours and needed to write about it ok? Don't judge me.</p><p>Yay new ships!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Damaging Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this in 24 hours and needed to write about it ok? Don't judge me.
> 
> Yay new ships!

"Are you even really blind?" Foggy yells across the room, flining the words in Matt's direction. He watches Matt's face closely, looking for anything that would give him a hint as to what was going through his friend's mind.

"In a manner of speaking..." Matt replies softly, eyes gazing in the general direction of Foggy.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Foggy asks, slumping down into one of the arm chairs for what feels like the tenth time that minute.

"It's complicated."

"Does it sound like I give a fuck?"

Matt sighs and shifts his head until he is facing the ceiling. "I can't see any details, at least, not in the same way as someone who has full vision," he starts. "After the accident, my other senses were hightened beyond what can be considered normal for a blind person."

Foggy can feel a question on the tip of his tongue, but only does his best to settle back into the arm chair, knowing that he needs to hear the full story before asking anything. He brings the beer bottle up to his lips instead, drowning the question.

Matt sighs again and clears his throat. "What I can hear, smell, touch... All of that combines to give me a rough idea of the world around me. I can't really see anything, but I can make out a general idea. The only problem is, everything is on fire."

"So you can see?" Foggy asks, anger pushing its way past his hold on it.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, but everything is on f-"

"Yeah, world on fire, I get it!" Foggy exclaims, standing again. He walks over to where Matt is laying on the couch and flips him off, holding the hand directly in front of Matt's face. "How many fingers am I holding up then?"

He watches as Matt's face falls. "One..." he whispers softly.

Frustrated, Foggy throws up his hands, almost dropping his beer as he walks behind the arm chairs.

"I'm sorry, Foggy..."

Sorry? Foggy runs his hand through his hair, pulling it away from his face. He feels his chest clench as he realizes that his friend has been lying to him since day one. "Matt, sorry doesn't cut it." The words drip from his lips, venom lacing every syllable. "Not this time."

He turns towards Matt in time to watch the man's face fall even further, the corners of his eyes pricking with tears. “I want you to tell me everything. From the beginning.” He says softly as he sits back down.

It takes hours, but Foggy listens quietly as Matt recounts everything that he has done as the guy in the mask, and how he even became the guy in the first place. The more he listens too, the angrier he gets and finally he just cannot take it anymore.

“What sort of ‘special powers’ are you even talking about?” He demands, throwing his hands up in the air.

“It’s complicated and not that simple” Matt replies, pulling himself into a sitting position. Foggy watches every winch cross his face, every sign of pain and feels his chest constrict.

“Don’t feed me that. Just tell me, what exactly you mean.” Foggy listens as Matt tells him details there is no way he should have been able to know. Not the not showering, the onions, or that his…

“You can hear a heartbeat from across the room?” Foggy demands.

“I know when someone is lying to me as well…” Matt whispers.

“You mean…” Foggy starts, the words sinking in too fast, like a rock thrown in a puddle. “Every time I lied to you, you were just… p-playing along?” _When I said I wasn’t attracted to you…When I made you think I didn’t like you like that… All those times…_

Matt only looks at the ground, unable to even look in Foggy’s direction.

“Fuck, Matt…” Foggy whispers, anger simmering beneath his skin along with the fire of embarrassment.

A few moments of silence follow with Foggy pacing the room, not knowing what to say or how to handle the news. Matt ends up asking if Foggy can get him a hoodie right as Foggy’s phone rings, so he takes a moment to step into the other room. On his way back, he grabs a hoodie and a pair of thick woolen socks, setting them next to Matt.

“Did you kill that druggy?” Foggy asks once Matt is done.

“No, I told him to turn himself in. I’m not a killer.” Matt states, leaning back into the couch again after grabbing a handful of gauze and the roll of tape. Foggy watches as Matt pulls up his hoodie and begins dabbing at the nastiest wound on his side after pulling off the bandage Claire had placed their earlier.

As Matt wiped the blood away, Foggy found himself sitting again, wanting nothing more than to walk over to the couch and clean Matt himself. Instead, he keeps his distance, trying his best not to stare at the amount of blood that still seems to be flowing from his friend. After Matt lowers his hoodie back down, a new bandage in place, Foggy feels himself release a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, and he tries to stop the shaking in his hands by running them through his hair again.

"Why didn't you just tell me? About everything?" Foggy asks from where he sits. "Not just being able to see, but about the mask too!" He shouts, unable to control his voice anymore.

"I wanted to keep you safe..." Matt whispers, voice breaking. "I was just trying to protect you... Keep you safe. I knew that if you knew what I was doing…”

“Knew? How would you know what I would do, Matt?” Foggy demands.

“You would want to stop me or-or something more dangerous, like help.” Foggy looks at the man sitting on the couch, hand to his side where the deepest cut is. And Foggy knows he is right; that he would do anything to protect Matt, keep him safe, help him out. “You know I’m right, Foggy…” Mat whispers, angling his head towards the windows he can’t even see out of.

“I can’t have you get hurt because of me, Foggy. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to watch something bad happen to you because you know who I really am.” Matt says softly, turning back to Foggy. But this city needs me. This city needs me in that mask, Foggy."

Foggy feels his anger finally boil over at Matt’s words and he stands up, ready to walk out of the apartment and out of Matt’s life. “Maybe it does, Matt. Or maybe you just need to be in that mask, but I would have told you.” Foggy watches as Matt’s face crumples, tears flowing freely at his words. He feels his own voice start to crack as his vision blurs. “But you know something? I only ever needed my friend.”

Foggy feels his own tears start to fall as his heart finally breaks. He turns away from his friend…Ex-friend… leaving him on the couch with his own tears falling down his face. As he walks towards the door, he hears Matt calling out to him, but Foggy can’t bring himself to turn around, can’t walk back towards the man he thought he knew. Instead, he opens the door and walks out, letting it close softly behind him.

Once in the hallways, Foggy leans up against the door. The green door he has pounded on so many times in the past lately, wondering where Matt has been, scared that he was hurt or had fallen somewhere… The times when he had been drunk, wanting to talk to his friend. And Matt never answered.

As Foggy decides to finally walk away, to move on from this friendship, a crash and a thump comes from behind the door he is still leaning against. His heart starts to pound as he listens for another noise, anything that would let me know that Matt was moving around, that maybe he just threw something. Foggy hardly breaths and tries to ignore the blood rushing in his ears, straining to hear even the softest of footsteps or the floor creaking…

Hearing nothing, Foggy turns around and bangs on the door.

“Matt!” He calls. He waits a second or two and when he continues to hear nothing, he tries the knob, realizing too late that it would be locked. “Shit…” Foggy mutters, and races his way down the hall to the roof entrance.

After he breaks his way into Matt’s apartment for the second time in twenty-four hours, Foggy grabs the landing rail and looks down into the apartment. “Matt?” he calls again.

Looking down, he sees a crumpled form lying on the floor and Foggy feels himself fly down the stairs. “MATT!”

“Fog…” Matt croaks out and Foggy almost breathes a sigh of relief at the sound as he reaches Matt’s side.

“What have I told you about falling, man,” Foggy croaks out around a chuckle. Reaching out, he grabs Matt’s shoulder and gently rolls him over. Matt yells out, reaching for his side. “Shh.. I know, I’m sorry…” Foggy whispers, but he doesn’t know if it’s for his own benefit or for Matt’s. “C’mon, let’s get you back…”

Foggy trails off as he realizes how quickly the gray hoodie is growing red in the area the massive cut is. “Shit..” he curses. “Hold on Matt, I’ll be right back.” Foggy jumps up and races back to the couch where the burner phone is lying.

After punching the redial button, Foggy is soon explaining to Claire that Matt ripped his stitches and needs help again.

“I’ll be right there, but you need to put some pressure on it till I can get over there. Leave him wherever he is, I don’t want it to tear anymore. Just try and make him comfortable.” The line goes dead and Foggy throws the phone back on the couch, grabbing gauze and one of the pillows.

“Alright, Matt, Clair is on her way,” Foggy explains once he reaches Matt’s side again. Placing the pillow under Matt’s head, he unzips the hoodie and gently peels it away from Matt’s side. It takes him a while before he realizes that he is talking to himself as he presses against the bleeding wound. Matt’s eyes stay closed however, and Foggy grows more and more worried as time passes.

“Matt?” He asks, hoping to get some sort of response. “Please, Matt. I need you to wake up for me…”

A knock on the door startles Foggy and he quickly races over to it, letting Claire into the apartment. After what feels like hours, Matt is stitched up again, and Foggy is carrying him to his bed.

“Don’t let him get up again, ok?” Claire tells him as he she leaves. The scowl on her face keeps any complaint from coming to Foggy’s lips and he locks the door behind her when she leaves again. His hands shaking and tinted red, Foggy makes his way back into the bedroom where Matt still hasn’t woken up.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Foggy picks Matt’s hand, running his thumb absentmindedly over the backs of his fingers. “I’m sorry I walked out, Matt…” he whispers, voice sounding loud in the silent flat. “It was just… a lot to handle at one time, ya know?” Foggy uses his free hand to run his fingers through his hair, a habit he keeps telling himself he’ll stop one day.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Foggy realizes how late it is and sets it down on the bedside table, not really wanting to leave anymore. “I really wish you would wake up… Claire said it could be a concussion or blood loss… but we won’t really know until you do wake up…” Foggy rambles. “I’m sorry I left… I already said that, but if I hadn’t, maybe you wouldn’t have fallen…”

A tear splashes down on Foggy’s hand and he realizes that there are tracks racing down his face. Wiping the tears away, Foggy crawls into the bed next to Matt and ends up angling himself in a way that lets him pull Matt against his chest without disturbing him too much. Foggy closes his eyes and uses the hand attached to the arm that is underneath Matt’s shoulders to play with Matt’s hair. The strands run easily through his fingers and Foggy feels himself start to relax even as he worries about when Matt will finally wake up.

“You know,” he says to the sleeping man next to him. “I think the worst part about finding out you knew whenever I was lying has to be the fact you knew every time I joked about liking you. Not that I don’t like you, but the ways in which I do like you, you know?” Foggy says, knowing that he is making no sense, but unable to shut himself up.

“I was always afraid to tell you, especially after you kinda acted like you weren’t interested in me for that reason that first day. Which is totally fine, but now I know you knew… I just hurts you know? Especially since that wasn’t the only time. But I do, Matt. You mean more to me than you’ll ever know… Although maybe you already do know.” Foggy turns his head so he is looking down at Matt. “What am I going to do if you don’t wake up? If you get hurt being the ‘savior’ of this city? I need you, Matt…” He whispers before pressing a soft kiss to Matt’s temple.

“I need you too, Foggy…”

Foggy feels himself jump and a moan from Matt makes him settle back down quickly, doing his best not to move Matt anymore.

“Sorry man… Didn’t mean to-”

“Its fine, I guess I deserved it anyways…” Matt whispers, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Well now that you’re awake, this just got a lot awkward and I think I’ll just go sleep on the couch now.” Foggy rattles off quickly, trying to slide his arm out from under Matt’s head.

A hand clasps around his wrist and Foggy looks back down at Matt. “Stay…Please…”

Two words is all it takes to calm Foggy’s heart, and he slowly settles back down on the bed, letting Matt shift himself into a more comfortable position. “I’m sorry, Foggy…” Matt whispers.

Foggy goes back to playing with Matt’s hair and watches as Matt’s eyes slowly close. He feels himself smile when Matt leans into his hand slightly, and closes his own eyes. “You’re still a dick.” He says finally. “But I guess I can forgive you.”

Foggy’s smile grows bigger at the sigh that emits from Matt, a sigh of relief that Matt immediately relaxes into. “First, we focus on you getting better. We can figure out the rest later, ok?”

Matt nods slowly against Foggy’s arm and Foggy listens as his breaths even out as he falls back asleep.

 _Maybe… maybe we can make this work…_ Foggy thinks to himself as he finally succumbs to his own realm of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome, especially since this is the first time I've written this pair!


End file.
